peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 November 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-11-23 ; Comments *File 1 is one of a series of streaming only tapes from pates tapes *File 1 previously had the a side of this tape available but now the b side has been appended. *Peel mentions visiting the House Of Commons to see the film The Atomic Cafe and thought it was a good film. Sessions *Personal Column #1, recorded 10th November 1982, first broadcast. *Passage #4, recorded 11th October 1982, repeat, first broadcast 27 October 1982. Tracklisting *''start of show. JP - "Well shiver me timbers'', it's two hours in the company of Long John Peel. In the programme tonight, we've got the Passage live at the Ritz, Personal Column make their debut with a session. Amongst the records Pacman encounters Scientist at Channel One, Musical Youth - tunes from the LP, Yellowman and Fathead, a selection from Atomic Cafe, and records by The Proletariat, Headhunters, Rip Rig & Panic, Malcolm McLaren, the Gang Of Four, The Cure, Mahotella Queens. If you want the big names, well we tend to leave those to the Laird." *Nightingales: Start From Scratch (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *Lee Perry & The Upsetters: Cow Thief Skank *''Fairly extensive football results'' *Personal Column: Dangerous Places (session) *Mahotella Queens: Zulu Vocal Jive () Gumba Gumba *Musical Youth: Schoolgirl (album - The Youth Of Today) MCA YOULP 1 *Cure: Let's Go To Bed (7") Fiction FICS 17 *Henry Hall Orchestra: Waiting At The Gate For Katy (7") Music For Living *Fabulous Thunderbirds: Tell Me (album - T Bird Rhythm) Chrysalis *Passage: Watching You Dance (session) *Passage: Dark Times (session) *Passage: Man Of War (session) *Personal Column: Friction (session) *Yellowman & Fathead: Hold On To Your Woman (12" - Rub A Dub A Play / Hold On To Your Woman) Greensleeves GRED 106 *Clox: Looking The Part (7") B Flat FLAT 2 John takes great delight in ripping KJ for pronouncing the band as Sea Jocks *Gang Of Four: I Love A Man In Uniform (Remix) (12") Warner Bros. 1-23683 *Lowell Blanchard And The Valley Trio: Jesus Hits Like An Atomic Bomb (v/a album - Atomic Cafe: A Soundtrack Album) Rounder 1034 *Mau Mau: So Weit Die Füße Tragen (album - Kraft) Polydor 2372 107 *Malcolm McLaren and World's Famous Supreme Team: Buffalo Gals (7") Charisma MALC 1 *Personal Column: Same Old Situation (session) *Musical Youth: Blind Boy (album - The Youth Of Today) MCA YOULP 1 *Rip Rig & Panic: You're My Kind Of Climate (Party Mix) (v/a album - Methods Of Dance Volume 2) Virgin OVED 7 *''Bizarre Simon Bates ET advertorial which gets its pomposity royally burst with ease by John'' *Passage: Love Is As (session) fades out in File 1 *Passage: Horseplay (session) *Passage: Empty Words (session) *Killing Joke: Sun Goes Down (10" - "Ha" Killing Joke Live) EG *Scientist: Space Invaders Re-Group (album - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves *Personal Column: Red (session) *Proletariat: Voodoo Economics (v/a 7" - Unsafe At Any Speed) Modern Method File ;Name *1) The Passage / Personal Column *2) 020A-B2378XXXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 020A-B2378XXXXXXX-0101A0 ;Length *1) 01:30:28 *2) 01:00:27 *3) 00:56:38 ;Other *1) Many thanks to patestapes *2-3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Soundcloud * 2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2378/1) Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:British Library